The invention relates in general to grenades, and in particular to hand grenades.
A major concern with grenade fuze assemblies is the retention of the pull pin assembly. The pull pin assembly includes a pull ring and a pull pin. The pull pin has a retention requirement, that is, a pull force range required to pull the pin out of the grenade fuze. The pull force range may be, for example, about 20-25 pounds force. A known pull pin includes a “duck bill” shape that functions to retain the pull pin until the required pull force is applied.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a pull pin assembly 10 having a pull ring 12 and a pull pin 14. The pull pin 14 includes a “duck bill” portion 16. FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the pull pin assembly 10 in a grenade fuze 18. Problems with manufacturing the duck bill pull pin 14 include tooling, calibration, and verification of pull test requirements. It can be difficult to manufacture duck bill pull pins that meet the required pull force range. In addition, the duck bill pull pin has sharp edges or ends that can scratch and cut the user.
The grenade user may bend or deform the sharp ends of the duck bill pull pin to eliminate the exposed sharp edges. The grenade user may also bend or deform the sharp ends of the duck bill pull pin in an effort to increase what is perceived as an inadequate (too small) pull force. Bending or deforming the “duck bill” pull pin can drastically change the pull force needed to remove the pull pin from the fuze, leading to an unsafe grenade.
A need exists for a grenade pull pin that does not have sharp edges, that provides a more reliable and accurate pull out force, and that conveys confidence to the user that the pull force is adequate.